guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Celestial Storm
4 hits a second Since it isn't in the skill description, I think I'd better provide proof it hits 4 times a second- http://www.files.bz/files/390/proof%20of%204%20hits.JPG Damage type? I believe the type of the damage is fire, as it ends Ice Prison. Anyone else want to try this? Spectrus 09:13, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :Take Mantra of Flame to test — Skuld 09:17, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::I don't see how Mantra of Flame would help here, but I just retested and it and I believe I am wrong on this. (Must have had another source of fire damage in the group) Spectrus 09:23, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :::Does someone have a better way of testing than running out alone and using Ice Prison and seeing if this skill ends that? (And I'm also getting confused... sometimes it ends it and sometimes it doesn't for me...) Mantra of Flame would be nice, but I can't hit a player with this skill. Spectrus 09:27, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Sorry, misunderstood, thought you were refering to shiro's skills. Try these: Thunderclap, Glimmering Mark trigger on lightning damage, Mark of Rodgort triggers on fire, Spinal Shivers triggers on cold — Skuld 09:36, 3 September 2006 (CDT) mabye its 1 hit for each element? that would be cool. o and the damage per second on shiro with 8 eles is about 640 (using 20 damage because of his armor)--Coloneh 16:29, 22 October 2006 (CDT) : from what I've seen it's just classed as elemental damage without a subclassification. As in the raisu place mission its more severly reduced by the Shiroken rangers opposed to shiroken assassins 82.21.87.83Ansi ::It seems likely that it's 1 hit of every element each second. It triggers Thunderclap once per second, which means exactly 1 pulse per second is lightning damage, and it triggers Mark of Rodgort, which means at least some of the pulses are fire damage. My elementalist doesn't have Spinal Shivers. -- Gordon Ecker 20:52, 8 December 2006 (CST) :::And it turns out my elementalist does have Spinal Shivers. Cold damage once per second is confirmed. -- Gordon Ecker 03:45, 9 December 2006 (CST) I know it's been a while, but I got curious. Check this out--in all my tests, Iron Mist caused Celestial Storm to deal no damage, 100% of the time. However! When hexed with Glimmering Mark, foes were blinded about 1/4 of the time, when hit with a pulse of the storm. Honestly, I can't explain it. Seems like the pulses deal a random type of elemental damage, but that doesn't explain Iron Mist's behavior. Any theories? --Emelend 03:11, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Echo chaining The echo chain mentioned in the Notes section does work, even though Celestial Storm is not a spell. The reason for that is that you are using Arcane Echo on Echo (spell), and not on Celestial Storm (non-spell). This will give you two copies of Echo, which then you can use on Celestial Storm. If that's not clear, check out the "Chaining General Skills" section in Echo chain. --Dirigible 16:56, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Oh yes, that's where i was going wrong XD In my excitement I kept forgetting to Arcane Echo Echo --BeeD 04:57, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Drop Rate Has anyone else noticed that anything they kill with this skill drops nothing or is it just my limited use with this skill? :I've had Shiro drop a staff when I fough him solo on an echo build, so you still get drops. Keitaro Guaranteed to Own Shiro Cast Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, "By Ural's Hammer!", double echo this, cast it 6 times (by killing the Shiro'ken for the morale boost) and you can solo Shiro in, well, however long it takes to cast all that. The only thing Shiro can do to save himself is banish you. Aren't PvE skills fun? --Macros 13:31, 20 October 2008 (UTC)